There are known services for traffic reporting, for example, radio traffic reporting and websites which provide such services.
Additionally, there are services which calculate estimated preferred routes, for example, based on pre-calculated stored data, such as, for example, data on traffic lights, average velocities, roads conditions and other suitable data. The calculation of the estimated preferred route by these services usually does not take into account the actual current traffic conditions.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.